This invention relates to a transfer apparatus for transferring data, a server, and a route changing method.
There has hitherto been a communication route changing method in which planes (communication routes) are switched/returned to their original roles during a network failure or network maintenance (JP 2006-148497 A). In this communication route changing method, a communication system includes a first router and a second router, which constitute one virtual router protocol group and which can both dynamically change from an active router to a standby router, or from a standby router to an active router. When a first port of the first router is opened to hold communication to and from a first device and a second port of the second router, which is coupled so as to be capable of communication to and from the first device, is closed, the communication system opens the second port, which is higher in priority as a virtual router than the first port and which is lower in evaluation value as a communication route to and from the first device than the first port.
The migration of a communication network that includes transfer apparatus to a new communication network requires the migration of services that have been performed in the existing communication network to the new communication network. JP 2006-148497 A described above does not consider a migration to a new communication network. Control load therefore increases as the switching of communication networks takes place, which makes control of the communication networks unstable in the migration of services.